As time passed, technology progresses fast. Functions and speed of electronic products are improved quickly. Safety should be improved indispensably, because people use and contact these products frequently. The system speed of a CD player is improved. The rotation speed of the main motor that drives disk has already reached 10000 rpm, and it is possible to further exceed this speed. So when the cover of a CD player is lifted, if the disk can not stop rotating immediately, then it might hurt the user. This kind dangerous event can not be ignored.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a bead-blocking-typed CD driving apparatus of prior art. Wherein the CD player arranges a main motor 13, which can provide a rotation motion to a supporting plate 14 that can support the CD 11 and make a rotation motion, and with at least a shrinkable block bead 12 to fix the CD 11. When the main motor 13 is rotating, the CD 11 is block-fixed by the shrinkable block bead 12 to avoid flying outward caused by the centrifugal force of rotation. When the main motor 13 is slowing down or stopped, the centrifugal force applying on CD 11 is reduced, so the CD 11 is further surely fixed at the supporting plate 14 by the block-fixation of the shrinkable block bead 12 to avoid hurt on users or damage on surrounding objects. Because the block bead 12 is rigid, when CD 11 is being put in or taken out, the resistance of the shrinkable block bead is extremely large, so it depends a greater applying force to complete the procedure and easily causes deformation and damage on CD 11. Furthermore, if a CD is used frequently, the internal edge would be damaged due to the frequently contact between the interior hole and the shrinkable block bead 12.
Nowadays, the formerly improved multi-session CD player cover-locking mechanism is applied on the main axis motor with high rotation speed. First, trigger a stopping switch to make the main axis motor reduce speed, and then trigger another cover-lifting switch to lift up the cover of CD player. Then CD is under a state of speed reduction and the cover-lifting switch is actuated. It can avoid a rotating CD in a high speed to hurt users. Please refer to FIG. 2, which is a flow-path illustration for a formerly improved multi-session CD player cover-locking method. When CD is in a high rotation speed. Main axis motor to make a rotation motion, the CD player is under a state 101. When it is intended to take out the CD, the stopping switch is pushed down first. The main axis motor will reduce its down the open switch 104 again to open cover and take the CD out. Now, the CD is taken out under the state when the CD is reducing rotation speed or stopped. But since this cover-lifting actuation motion is a mechanical type, so the operator does not know when to trigger the cover-lifting actuation switch 104 and wastes time to wait. And it is also possible that the operator mistakenly touches the actuation switch 104 and actuates the cover 105, at this time, the CD is under a state of high rotation speed, and it may jeopardize the surrounding people, thing and object, etc.